If Ice Could Melt
by silver-etoile
Summary: John knows what Bobby needs, whether he believes him or not. Movieverse, JohnPyro BobbyIceman SLASH.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the X-Men characters. They belong to Marvel Comics and affiliates.

A/N: This is my first X-Men fic. It's movieverse, picking up from the scene in X3 where Bobby and John are in the crowd of protestors. Enjoy:)

* * *

Bobby pushed his way through the panicking crowd to where John stood, a satisfied smirk on his face as he watched the inside of the buildings burn and smolder with the fire he'd just set.

Bobby finally made it to him after much shoving and knocking by the protestors and their signs as they tried to flee. He grabbed John by the front of his jacket and dragged him away through the crowd until they came to a deserted alley.

Bobby turned John around and slammed him into the stone wall, glaring at John. "What is wrong with you?!" he exclaimed, still holding onto John's jacket. "You're gonna hurt somebody!"

John's eyes were blazing with fire as he looked at Bobby from his position against the wall. "What do you care?" he snarked. "As long as your little girlfriend is safe, what does it matter? You think those protestors want to help you? They don't care about you. They just want to be 'morally right.' They don't give a fuck about you."

Bobby stared at John for a moment, as if trying to see where his old friend had gone. He couldn't see it, though, and he looked away from him.

John took the opportunity to push away Bobby's hands from his clothes and step away from him. His eyes swept disdainfully over Bobby's form and he turned to walk away.

He got about five steps away from Bobby when he heard it, a small whisper, barely audible but heard nonetheless.

"John, please."

Bobby saw John stop, but he didn't turn around just yet.

John stopped and took a second before looking back at Bobby. He was standing against the wall, now staring at the ground, but John knew he'd been just looking at him. He turned around and came slowly back to where Bobby was.

"What are you doing here anyway, Iceman?" John asked snidely. "Is your girlfriend getting the cure? So she can _finally _touch you? But that's not what you want, is it?"

"John," Bobby said quietly, looking into John's face.

"No, that's not what you want," John breathed. "You want someone to touch you. You want to feel someone's hands on you in the middle of the night when the cold has overtaken you. Isn't that what you want?" He took another step closer to Bobby.

"John, don't," Bobby whispered as John came closer. He could feel the heat radiating off the boy and knew he'd gotten himself into trouble.

"You don't want Rogue, do you, Bobby?" John whispered, leaning in so his hot breath ghosted over Bobby's ear. "Who do you want climbing into your bed in the middle of the night? Whose hands do you want skimming over your skin, fluttering over your chest, your torso, whose? Whose mouth do you want on your ear, neck, lips? Come on, Bobby, can Rogue do that?"

Bobby let out a tiny whimper as John talked. He refused to answer, knowing it would only make things worse.

"You want a hand to slide down your body, dip below your jeans, maybe be a little bolder, slip into your boxers and wrap around your beautiful cock, Bobby. You want to feel talented fingers stroking your prick carefully, knowing it will drive you crazy. In the pitch black nights, you want someone to tell you they love you." John could feel Bobby's chest heaving as his breathing became more erratic with every word. He moved his head down so his lips were centimeters away from Bobby's neck. "She can do that, but it's not the same, is it? You want a hand gripping your hips, pulling you closer and telling you to come, don't you? You want to feel hot, moist lips on your body, a tongue teasing every inch."

Bobby's eyes were closed as John continued his monologue. He was biting his lower lip, concentrating on controlling his body. He was hard and he knew John knew it.

He gasped as he felt John's fingers undoing the button on his jeans and sliding slowly inside. John's warm hand wrapped around his aching cock, running his thumb over the leaking tip and spreading the pre-come carefully over the member.

"This is what you want, Bobby," John hissed against his neck, his hand rubbing at an agonizingly slow pace. "She can't give you what you want. Why do you lead her on? Bobby, only I know what you really want, what you really need."

"John—" Bobby gasped, his voice catching in his throat. He felt John's hand increase the pressure of stroking on his cock. He couldn't help wanting John, even though he knew it was wrong, even though he knew there were better, healthier ways, even though he was with Rogue, even though he shouldn't be doing it.

"Shhh," John breathed, moving up to Bobby's ear. His tongue flicked out over the shell of the ear lightly, almost teasingly. "When it's dark and there's no one around, who do you want crawling into your bed? You want a warm body covering your own, hands on your body, lips on your mouth. You want to feel needed, completed. Bobby, what do you want?"

"John, I—"

Bobby was suddenly silenced as John's lips came crashing down on his own in a fiery, passionate kiss. He whimpered as his mouth was plundered by John's scorching tongue, thrusting into the moist caverns.

John's teeth pulled on Bobby's lip, sliding his tongue over Bobby's own. John heard Bobby's lost moan as the kiss continued. He pressed closer, his hand still rubbing Bobby's cock in time with the kiss.

Bobby broke the kiss with a gasp and he pulled back to look at John in the face. John's eyes were full of passion and fire. He tried to catch his breath but had no time as John's lips took his again in a ravaging kiss.

John could feel Bobby beginning to lose it as he stroked harder, squeezing the member lightly. He pulled out of the kiss abruptly and leaned in to Bobby's ear. "Come with me, Bobby. Join my side with Magneto. We're going to win. We don't want to the cure."

Bobby's only response was a broken whimper as he felt John's touch finally pushing him over the edge. His hand reached for the back of John's neck and dragged him into a kiss and his cry of release was lost in John's hot mouth.

When it was finally over, Bobby pulled back from John slowly. His hand dropped to his side, and John removed his own hand from his boxers.

John leaned in close. "Come with me, Bobby," he whispered, pressing a kiss to Bobby's lips.

"I—I can't," Bobby said finally, looking away from John. "I don't want the cure either, but this isn't the right way to stop it."

John's eyes hardened as he looked at Bobby, and he stepped away. "You'll see it my way in the end."

He turned then and began walking away, leaving Bobby slumped against the wall of the alleyway. Just before the end, he turned, shadows obscuring half his face. "Who'll be there in the middle of the night, Iceman? Who do you want crawling in your bed, telling you they love you?"

Bobby couldn't stop him as John stepped into the street and was whisked away in the crowd. He quickly wiped away the tear that was threatening to fall and pushed off the wall, turning and walking in the other direction until the shadows swallowed him.

* * *

_A/N: Well? How was it? Do I have any potential with this fandom:) Please review, I'd like to know!_


End file.
